lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
October 30th - The Fest X, The Florida Theater of Gainesville, Gainesville, FL
Setlists Less Than Jake #Automatic #The Ghosts of Me and You #Does the Lion City Still Roar? #Suburban Myth #Goodbye Mr. Personality #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads #Overrated (Everything Is) #Big Crash #The Science of Selling Yourself Short #Never Going Back to New Jersey #Plastic Cup Politics #Lockdown #Animaniacs #Spongebob Squarepants #Leave it All to Me #Big Mac #Scooby Doo, Where Are You! #Look What Happened Rehasher #Off Key Melody #Three Way Dance #Sinking #No Easy Way to Say... #Surrender #My Compass Must Be Broken #Turn Around #PVC #Finish What I Started #SuperFan #Lift! Lineup The Florida Theater of Gainesville *2:20 - Rehasher *3:10 - No Friends *4:00 - The Dopamines *5:00 - The Flatliners *6:00 - Dear Landlord *7:00 - A Wilhelm Scream *8:00 - Teenage Bottlerocket *9:00 - Less Than Jake 8 Seconds *2:00 - Ninja Gun *3:00 - Chris Wollard and the Ship Thieves *4:00 - Cheap Girls *5:00 - The Menzingers *6:00 - Broadway Calls *7:00 - Mikey Erg *7:50 - The Measure (SA) *8:50 - The Arrival *9:50 - The Underground Railroad to Candyland 1982 *2:20 - Pure Graft *3:10 - Calvinball *4:00 - Leagues Apart *4:50 - SSSSNAKES *5:40 - Captain, We're Sinking *6:30 - Mockingbird Wish Me Luck *7:20 - Static Radio *8:10 - New Bruises *9:00 - Monikers The Atlantic *2:30 - 1994! *3:20 - Weak Teeth *4:10 - We Were Skeletons *5:00 - Pianos Become the Teeth *5:50 - The Catalyst *6:40 - Pygmy Lush *7:30 - Native *8:20 - Capsule *9:10 - Punch *10:00 - Ampere Civic Media Center *4:40 - Paul Baribeau *5:20 - Toby Foster *6:10 - Bomb the Music Industry! (Acoustic) *7:00 - Mixtapes (Acoustic) *7:50 - Young//Savage (Acoustic) *8:40 - Joey Briggs *9:30 - Sainthood Reps (Acoustic) The Laboratory *2:00 - Timeshares *2:50 - Hold Tight! *3:40 - How Dare You *4:30 - Assassinate the Scientist *5:20 - Protagonist *6:10 - Vultures United *7:00 - Astpai *7:50 - INxSANE *8:40 - Despite Everything *9:30 - One Win Choice Loosey's *1:50 - Over Stars and Gutters *2:40 - Teenage Softies *3:30 - Young///Savage *4:20 - Dig It Up *5:10 - Saint Alvia *6:00 - The Snips *6:50 - Junior Battles *7:40 - Dikembe *8:30 - Failures' Union *9:20 - Restorations *10:10 - Nightlights Razorcake 10th Anniversary Show at Durty Nelly's *1:50 - Waxahatchhe *2:40 - Tiltwheel *3:30 - Lauren Denitizio *4:20 - Banner Pilot *5:10 - Grabass Charlestons *6:00 - Future Virgins *6:50 - The Tim Version *7:40 - Dude Jams *8:30 - Dukes of Hillsborough *9:20 - Too Many Daves *10:10 - The Anchor Razorcake 10th Anniversary Show at Rockey's Piano Bar *6:45 - Evan Roche *6:55 - Luke Fields *7:10 - John-Michael Bond *7:25 - Kyle Kinane *8:15 - The Upright Citizens Brigade Tour Co. *9:15 - The Upright Citizens Brigade Tour Co. Double Down Live *5:50 - Franz Nicolay *6:50 - Old Man Markley *7:50 - Greenland is Melting *8:50 - Whiskey & Co. *9:50 - Heavy Petty Category: Shows